Always Be My Baby
"Always Be My Baby" is a song by American singer-songwriter Mariah Carey from her fifth studio album, Daydream. It was released by Columbia Records on March 9, 1996 as the third US single and fourth overall. The song was written by Carey, Jermaine Dupri and Manuel Seal, who also produced the song. A mid-tempo song, its lyrics describe the feeling of attachment and unity the protagonist feels towards her estranged lover, even though they are no longer together. She says he will always be a part of her and will "always be her baby" even after they move on. Music critics have praised "Always Be My Baby". The song became Carey's 11th chart topper on the Billboard Hot 100, tying her with Madonna and Whitney Houston for most number one singles for a female artist. It spent two weeks atop the chart and became Carey's eight chart topper on the Canadian Singles Chart. In other regions, the song performed moderately, peaking at number three in the United Kingdom, number five in New Zealand, number 17 in Australia and in the top 20 in most music markets where it charted. The song's music video features scenes of Carey frolicking by a campsite, as well as swinging on a large swing over a lake. Additional inter-cuts include scenes of two children, one male and female, sneaking out at night and spending time together by a campfire similar to Carey's location. Most scenes from the video were filmed at The Fresh Air Fund's Camp Mariah, named after Mariah Carey for her generous support and dedication to Fresh Air Fund children. The song was performed live during her Daydream World Tour (1996) and many of her future tours and concerts. "Always Be My Baby" was also featured in Carey's compilation albums, Number 1's (1998), Greatest Hits (2001) and The Ballads (2008). Background and recording While Carey was writing and recording Daydream in early 1995, she began searching for different producers, in order to give her work a new sound.[1] Jermaine Dupri, who had risen to fame during that period, began working with Carey on material for her album. After recording the song in December 1994, Carey recalled that she chose to work with Dupri because he had a "very distinct vibe."[1] Additionally, Carey commissioned the assistance of hip-hop and contemporary R&B producer, Manuel Seal. As Seal played different keys on the piano, Carey led him with the melody she was "hearing inside her head" and began humming the phrase "always be my baby."[1] In an interview with Fred Bronson, Carey discussed the process it took to write and produce the song: "Jermaine, Manuel and I sat down and Jermaine programmed the drums. I told him the feel I wanted and Manuel put his hands on the keyboards and I started singing the melody. We went back and forth with the bridge and the B-section. I had the outline of the lyrics and started singing 'Always be my baby' off the top of my head."[1] Like producers before him, Dupri commended Carey's vocal abilities, "she can pretty much do anything with her voice. She's really strong vocally."[1] Another musical craft the song featured was the inclusion of heavy background vocals of her lower registers, with Carey then belting and singing the higher notes over the her background vocals and melody, creating a "double voice effect."[1] When discussing the technique used in the background vocals, Carey said: "The background vocals are an important part of the picture for me. That's why I like to do them myself a lot of the time, or initially I'll lay down the tracks. I'll double my voice or do a couple of tracks of my own voice. It's easy for me to match my voice. And then if I'm going to use other background singers, I'll let them go on top of mine.[1] Composition and critical reception "Always Be My Baby" is a ballad, which incorporates pop and contemporary R&B genres.[1] It has a moderate tempo of 76 beats per minute.[2] The song features a "double voice" which is an effect Carey created in the studio, where her lower vocal notes are used as backup, and her higher chest notes are used as the song's main focal point.[1] The song's instrumentation is written in the key of F major, with basic chord progression of F–B♭–C–C♯m–Dm.[2] It is set in signature common time.[2] Carey's vocals in the song are sung in the key of E major and span from the note of B♭2 to B♭5.[2] The song garnered positive reviews by the critics. Ken Tucker from Entertainment Weekly complimented the song's "relaxed swing" and felt its instrumentation helped make it a standout from the album.[3] Stephen Holden, editor of The New York Times, complimented "Always Be My Baby", calling it one of "the best on the album."[4] At the 38th Grammy Awards the song received a nomination for Best Female R&B Vocal Performance.[5] Chart performance http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Mimivegas.jpghttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Mimivegas.jpgCarey performing the song live in Las Vegas in September, 2009"Always Be My Baby" was released by Columbia Records on March 9, 1996 in Europe, and debuted at number two on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] on the issue dated April 6, 1996, behind Celine Dion's "Because You Loved Me", which had replaced Carey's previous single, "One Sweet Day", at number one.[6] "Always Be My Baby" stayed at number two for four weeks, and topped the Hot 100 on May 4, 1996, where it spent two weeks before returning to the number two position for an additional five weeks.[6] At the end of its US chart run, the song spent a total of nine weeks at number two, the fourth longest stay in the chart's history.[6] The song became Carey's 11th chart topper in the United States, tying her with pop singers Whitney Houston and Madonna as the female solo artist with the most number one singles, a record she passed soon after.[6] After spending two weeks atop the Hot 100, the three singles from Daydream had given Carey a combined 26 weeks (six months) atop the chart, something never duplicated by another artist until Usher and The Black Eyed Peas in the mid to late 2000's.[6] In Canada, the song became Carey's eighth chart topper, after it ascended to the number one position on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RPM_%28magazine%29 Canadian RPM Singles Chart] during the week of May 20, 1996.[7] While it charted well outside the US, the song didn't manage to chart as high as her previous two singles "Fantasy" and "One Sweet Day". In Australia, the song entered the Australian Singles Chart at number 28 during the week of March 13, 1996. The song spent 16 weeks fluctuating in the chart before spending its last week at number 47 on June 30.[8] "Always Be My Baby" was certified gold by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA), denoting shipments of over 35,000 units.[9] The song debuted and peaked at number five in New Zealand, spending three consecutive weeks at the position. After 16 weeks, the song fell of the singles chart and was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand (RIANZ).[10][11] In the United Kingdom, the song entered the UK Singles Chart at number three, where it peaked.[12] In its second week, the song fell to number four, staying on the chart for a total of ten weeks.[13] As of 2008, sales in the UK are estimated at over 220,000.[14] In Ireland, the song peaked at number ten on the Irish Singles Chart, spending nine weeks in the chart.[15] In the Netherlands, "Always Be My Baby" entered the singles chart at number 43 during the week on April 20, 1996. The song peaked at number 27, spending one week at the position and five weeks in the chart overall.[16] "Always Be My Baby" entered the singles chart in Sweden at number 58 during the week of May 3, 1996. After peaking at number 38 and spending a total of five weeks in the chart, the song fell off the Swedish Singles Chart.[17] Music video The music video for "Always Be My Baby" was the second video Carey's directed.[6] In it, she is the seemingly happy narrator of a tale of young love, as a young boy and a girl elope in the middle of the night. The video was filmed on location at Carey's sponsored charity, the Fresh Air Fund upstate New York camp.[6] The video begins with scenes of Carey on a lakeside tire-swing, smiling and beginning to retell a story of young love. As she sits upon the swing, scenes of two children sneaking out of their bungalow in the middle of the night are shown. They frolic together beside a fireplace, soon coming up to the lakeside swing Carey had been on before. As they jump into the water, Carey is then seen by the campfire they passed on their journey to the lake, smiling and enjoying herself by the fire. The video concludes with scenes of the young boy and girl walking together back to their bungalow, walking hand-in-hand. Having possibly witnessed the entire event, Carey is seen once again by the large swing, chuckling and staring into the night's sky.[6] An alternate video was shot for the song's remix. It too was directed by Carey, and was shot in black and white. The shot of Carey in a beret that would become the cover for this single is a scene from the video. The video features cameo appearances by Da Brat and Xscape.[6] It begins with Carey and the duo spending time recording the song in Carey's in-home studio. In the video, Carey is wearing a large white, straw hat and features long golden hair. As the trio finishes the song, scenes of Carey by her pool are shown, with cameos made by her dog, Jack. Brat and Xscape are seen poolside with Carey, playing cards and drinking beer, as the trio further bond and laugh. Towards the end of the video, scenes of the trio in the studio are shows, and intermingled with snippets of Carey walking inside her mansion, shared with then husband Tommy Mottola. The video ends with Carey and Brat bonding by the studio and pool.[6] Live performances and cover version Carey performed the song throughout the entire run of her Daydream World Tour (1996), Rainbow World Tour (2000), and The Adventures of Mimi (2006), and during select shows on her Charmbracelet World Tour (2002–03), and Angels Advocate Tour (2009–10). During the Japanese shows in 1996, Carey donned a white suit and jacket, and featured three female back-up singers. Red spotlights were used throughout the performance, as well as some light dance routines.[18] During her Rainbow World Tour, Carey wore a two piece outfit, a pair of pants and top, with golden heels. Three back-up singers were provided, one male and two female, while Carey interacted with the front row fans.[19] On her Adventures of Mimi Tour in 2006, Carey donned a pair of black leggings, worn with a bikini-like top. Wearing Christian Louboutin pumps, Carey sang on the arena's secondary stage, where she sang three of the set-list's titles.[20] On the seventh season of American Idol, David Cook performed a rock arrangement of the song during the April 15, 2008 episode, in which Carey mentored the contestants on her songs.[21] His version received high praise from all three judges, and even Carey herself. Cook's studio recording of the song was released on the iTunes Store during the show's run as "Always Be My Baby (American Idol Studio Version) - Single" and was among the season's best-selling singles.[21] Official versions and remixes The main remix of this song, also known as "Always Be My Baby" (Mr. Dupri Mix), features re-sung vocals with most of the melodic structure retained while using a sample of the song "Tell Me If You Still Care" by The SOS Band, including vocals from Da Brat and Xscape and another song called "Slipping Away" that was supposed to be on the Daydream album, but failed to make the track listing.[6] U.S. CD single #"Always Be My Baby" (album version) – 4:18 #"Always Be My Baby" (Mr. Dupri Mix) – 4:40 #"Slipping Away" – 4:30 Credits and personnel Credits adapted from the Daydream liner notes.[28] *Mariah Carey – co-production, songwriting, vocals *Jermaine Dupri – co-production, songwriting *Manuel Seal Jr. – co-production, songwriting New Zealand. The song become her eleventh United States chart-topper, tying her with fellow pop stars Whitney Houston and Madonna. Though not the most successful of her career, "Always Be My Baby" is definitely one of her best-known and most successful singles. Charts | align="left" valign="top" width="50%"| Year-end charts End-of-decade charts Sales and certifications |} Category:1996 singles Category:Daydream (album) Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Number-one singles Category:Daydream singles Category:Daydream songs